Zwiegespräche in Schwarz und Weiss
Autor Niedergeschriebene Erinnerungen von Hildegard. Kaptitel I Missmutig stapft Hildegard durch die Tore von Ironforge und geht den Weg hinunter nach Kharanos. Die Luft ist beißend kalt und der Atem aus ihrem Mund bildet kleine Dampfwölkchen. „Nach Anvilmar also“, murmelt Hilde vor sich hin. Schlotternd zieht sie ihren Lederwams zusammen und zieht ihre Kappe ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht. Dann erblickt sie die Kreuzung. Gnomeregan. Renn ! Troggs, überall Troggs. Blut in Mutters Augen. Feuerregen und Troggs. Renn Maralata, bring Neringha zur Eisenschmiede. Keuchend schreckt Hilde auf. Schnee an den Händen, Schnee an den Kleidern, Schnee im Gesicht. Weiter. Durch die durchnässten Lederfetzen zischt der eisige Wind auf Hildes Haut. Weiter. Zwergenlachen. Häuser. Kharanos. Weiter, einfach weiter. Ein Schild. Anvilmar. Weiter. Kälte macht die Gedanken scharf. Jedes Detail. Wach bleiben. Nicht erinnern Hilde. Konzentrier Dich. Denk an den Zwerg. Die Straße biegt sich nach links und führt zu einem Tunnel. Links und rechts säumen vereinzelte Beine und gelangweilte Eber die Straße. Langsam biegt sich diese nach links und führt zu einem Tunnel. Troggs ! Was... ? Hilde duckt sich in die Schatten, zückt ihren rostigen Dolch und schleicht sich vorsichtig hinter das stinkende Geschöpf. Stirb ! Hilde rammt mit voller Wucht den Dolch in den Trogg. Eine seltsam dickliche Fontäne grüner Flüßigkeit ergießt sich über den weißen Schnee Dun'Moroghs als der Dolch ruckartig den Rücken verläßt. Die Ausgeburt Hildes schlimmster Alpträume will aber noch nicht sterben, dreht sich geschwind holt stattdessen mit dem unförmig Knüppel aus. Der nächste Dolch sticht direkt oberhalb des Magens in den Solarplexus und das Grün rinnt diesmal von den Lippen des Troggs, der langsam in einen für seine Spezie untypischen, schwanenhaften Todestaumel gerät. Was immer der Dolch getroffen hat der Arm der Bestie verrichtet sein Werk in der grausamen Disziplin, deren sonst nur fanatische Selbstgeißler der Menschlinge fähig sind. Er trifft Hildegards Wangenknochen. Er durchrüttelt ihre Synapsen. Er verwirrt den Gleichgewichtssinn. Hildegard wankt, schwankt, hat die Explosionen gnomischer Ingenieurkunst vor Augen, als das die feindliche Kreatur zu einem gellenden Triumpfhschrei anhebt. „''Woher hat der Trogg Luft''“ hallt es durch den Neuronendschungel des Gnomenhirns als Hildegard auf die Knie sinkt. „Gift, Gift ist das einzige was die Troggs besiegen kann.“ feuert eine einsame Zelle dem Verzweifelungsstrom entgegen. Potenziert durch den Lebenswillen der siebzehnjährigen Gnomin gelangt dieser einsame Impuls bis in die vordersten Bereiche des zusammenfallenden Bewusstseins und lässt die Hand aus der Geheimtasche im linken Ärmel im Kniefall vor den Kräften des Troggs eine geballte Brise gemahlenes, auch als Blendpulver bekanntes, Blassblatt in die von grünen Sekreten umrandeten Augen des im gleichzeitigen Sieges- und Todestaumel befindlichen Troggs werfen. Blicken wir aus der Distanz auf das folgende Geschehen, da Hildegard kaum mehr etwas wahrnehmen kann. Tapfer stößt die Gnomin ihren Dolch im Fallen in den kreiselnden Troggkörper und sinkt zu Boden. Weitere Troggs rennen, angelockt durch das Geschrei ihres Artgenossen, herbei und sehen die Gnomin. Sie zücken ihre Knüppel, beginnen Feuerzauber zu wirken und tun alles um den letzten Lebenshauch aus dem zarten jugendlichen Körper zu befördern. Sie treten und lachen und spucken. Sie tanzen und feiern. Sie werfen ihr Mitgeschöpf achtlos die Böschung hinab. Sie packen die Gnomin, sie ziehen sie aus, sie spießen sie auf, sie braten und sie essen Hildegard. „Hallo Hildegard“ Hildegard schlägt die Augen auf. „Wer bist Du ?“ '' „Ich bin Bob.“'' Eine in weibliche in weiße Bandagen gehüllte Gestalt schwebt vor ihr. Überall auf dem schneebedeckten Boden ragen in regelmäßigen Reihen angeordnete Kreuze, Zeichen von Lichtbestattungen, in die Höhe. „Bob ?“ „Genau Hildegard, einfach Bob“ „Äh, ja und wo genau bin ich hier ?“ „Du bist in Kharanos liebe Hildegard.“ „Aha, aha und warum bin ich in Kharanos ?“ „Weil Du tot bist Hildegard.“ „Waaaaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!“ „Schrei bitte nicht so Hildegard.“ „Was heißt ich bin tot ?“ „Naja, ein paar Troggs haben so lange auf Dich eingeprügelt, bis Du eben gestorben bist.“ „Aha, aha, ich bin also tot. Naja, naja und wo ist jetzt das tolle Zahnrad von dem alle immer erzählt haben ?“ „Bist Du sicher, dass Du zu dem Zahnrad willst ?“ „Naja, naja, wohin soll ich denn sonst gehen ? Sicher nicht auf ner Wolke schweben, wie die Menschlinge oder gar dieses Monddingens, wo die aus Baumelfen...“ „Oder Du belebst Dich einfach wieder Hildegard.“ „Achso, achso.. ich kann mich beleben ?“ „Aber ja liebe Hildegard. Du kannst Dich beleben so oft Du das willst. Dafür bin ich da.“ „Und.... äh... wie geht das ?“ „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten liebe Hildegard. Aber lass mich Dir erst eine Frage stellen.“ „Ja ?“ „Magst Du Fencheltee ?“ „Fencheltee, ist das so Baumelfenshausenkräuterzeugs ?“ „Nein liebe Hildegard. Es ist ein Tee. So ähnlich wie Disteltee. Den kennst Du noch nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass er Dir schmecken wird.“ „Aha, aha. Also.. nagut, nagut, ich probier das mal. Aber vorher eine Frage.“ „Ja, liebe Hildegard ?“ Hildegard trinkt schlürfend einen großen Schluck Fencheltee. „Lecker ! Aber, genau genau, warum ist hier alles ohne Farbe ?“ „Du meinst schwarz und weiß und die Grautöne ?“ „Genau, genau, das versteh ich nicht ganz.“ „Das haben die Götter so festgelegt. Wer tot ist kann keine Farben sehen.“ Hildegard trinkt gierig einen weiteren Schluck Fencheltee. „Aha, aha. Und warum ?“ „Das weiss selbst ich nicht liebe Hildegard. Das wissen die Götter allein.“ „Hmmmmm, die Götter. Wenn ich tot bin, warum seh ich die eigentlich nicht ? Ich dachte...“ „Die Götter sind ja nicht tot. Sie leben auf der geheimen Insel, zumindest einige.“ „Insel ?“ „Ja liebe Hildegard. Wenn man weit in den Norden reißt. Dort wo einst die Menschen und heute die Untoten hausen. Dort gibt es einen Zeppelin, ein fliegendes Schiff...“ „Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ? Wer hat ein fliegendes Schiff gebaut ?“ „Die Goblins, liebe Hildegard.“ Hildegard leert die Tasse mit einem letzten großen Schluck. „Die wer ? Goblins ?“ „Ja liebe Hildegard. Die Goblins haben den Zeppelin gebaut. Er fliegt über das große Meer zwischen der Unterstadt und Orgrimmar, der Hauptstadt der Orks...“ „Du meinst die Grünhäuter, die durch dieses komische Portal kamen ? Aber vor allem wer sind diese Goblins ?“ „Weisst Du Hildegard, schau Dir an was hier passiert..." Die weiße Gestalt zeigt ein bewegtes Bild in dem Hildegards Leichnam von feiernden Troggs verspeisst wird. „Willst Du nicht endlich wieder leben ?“ „Ja !“ „Dann lauf dahin, wo Du gestorben bist.“ „Aber, aber, wie besieg ich diese Troggs ?" Lieber Leser die folgenden Momente der Handlung müssen wir leider überspringen, da Hildegards Geheimnisse auch geheim bleiben sollen. Nur soviel soll enthüllt werden: Was Hildegard von Bob erzählt wurde ging ihr in Mark und Bein über. Als Hildegard Anvilmar erreichte fanden sich recht viele Troggs bei Bob ein und tranken dort erstmal einen Fencheltee. Kapitel II „Hildegard Sprigglespruxx, Frewillige ?“, fragte Sten Stoutarm. „''Genau, genau, das bin ich.“'' „Dein erster Auftrag ist es diese Suppe zu meinem Kollegen etwas westlich von hier am See zu bringen. Wag es nicht zu spät zu kommen.“ Hildegard stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und plustert sich auf. „Was ? Suppe bringen ? Ich bin eine hochgefährliche Meuchelmörderin und liefere unter gar keinen Umständen eine Suppe aus !“ „Aye Gnomin, entweder Du lieferst jetzt die Suppe aus oder wir beide messen uns im Kampf.“ Einige Minuten später ist Hildegard zurück von Bob, lässt ihre Rüstung zu sonderbar hohen Preisen reparieren und schlurft missmutig zurück zu Sten Stoutarm. „So Gnomin und jetzt bring die Suppe weg und beeil Dich zurück. Der Boden hier muss gewischt und sehr viele Schuhe und Rüstungen und noch viel mehr Böden und Treppen poliert werden.“ Die nächsten Wochen vergehen in Orgien der Sauberkeit, ganz Anvilmar erstrahlt in einem Glanz, den es weder in der Vergangenheit erreicht noch wohl in der Zukunft je wieder erreichen wird. Aber auch die schlimmsten Zeiten gehen vorbei und Du lieber Leser kannst Dir sicher interessanteres vorstellen als die grummeligen Gedanken einer Gnomin beim Rüstungspolieren. Irgendwann jedoch sagte Stoutarm folgendes: „Gnomin komm her ! Heute mal was anderes. Du magst doch die Troggs nicht. In der Höhle im Süden haben sich einige um einen Anführer geschart. Bring mir seinen Kopf.“ Die folgenden Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Hildegard lernte schnell, bekam einige neue Rüstungsteile und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Kharanos, lernt noch mehr, begann Kupfer und Zinn abzubauen, nutzte ihre Ingenieurkünste und so weiter und so fort... aber betrachten wir lieber ein Gespräch, dass sich einige Zeit später zutrug. „Du, Bob ?“ „Hildegard !“ Was machst Du denn hier, Du bist doch vor einer Minute putzmunter gewesen ?“ „Genau, genau, aber ich wollte mit Dich was fragen und dann kam ich auf ne Idee. Ich hab alles bis auf Socken, Unterzeugs und dieses Kleid in meinen Rucksack gestopft und bin in ne Horde Trolle geritten. Hab nämlich rausgefunden, dass dann nix kaputt geht, kann also ganz ohne Kupfer an diese Gierschlunde von Schmieden zu löhnen zu Dir.“ „Aber Hildegard. Du sollst doch nicht absichtlich sterben.“ „Warum denn ?“ „Du solltest diese Möglichkeit nicht ausnützen.“ „Aber warum ? Du hast doch selbst gesagt ich kann mich beleben so oft ich will und sterben kostet eigentlich nur Zeit und Gold, aber durch meinen Trick kein Gold, sondern nur Zeit und da ich eh mit Dir reden wollte...“ Bob seufzt. „Nagut Hildegard, worum geht es denn ?“ „Naja, naja, ganz vieles ist so komisch. Aber kann ich erstmal einen Tee und Kekse haben ?“ Bob reicht Hildegard eine Tasse mit Fencheltee und gibt ihr einen leckeren Keks mit Zimtgeschmack. „Mmmmmmmh. Lecker. Aber was ich sagen wollt. Zum Beispiel sollte ich neulich so einen Dunkeleisenzwerg töten bei dem See im Osten. Jedenfalls schleich ich mich hin und da liegt der Kerl tot am Boden und mir kommen zwei Zwerge entgegen. Die hab ich dann gefragt was sie hier machen und sie hatten von demselben Kerl den Auftrag. Da dachte ich so ein Ärger und laufe zurück zu dem Kerl und sage dem, dass der Auftrag schon von anderen erledigt worden wäre. Aber er sagt mir nur, dass ich zum See gehen soll und den Zwerg töten.“ Hildegard gestikuliert wild mit ihren Armen. „Ich hab dem erklärt, der wäre schon getötet worden, aber der bleibt stur und faselt nur was von einer Belohnung. Währenddessen kommt ein Gnomenkrieger vorbei und sagt er habe den Zwerg getötet, sahnt die Belohnung ab und geht wieder." Hildegard holt kurz Luft und redet dann weiter. „Also, wenn ich das richtig sehe gibt der eine Zwerg allen die den anderen Zwerg töten eine Belohnung. Der andere Zwerg wird ständig umgebracht und läuft dann von Dir beim Friedhof zurück zum See.“ Hildegard trinkt erstmal einen Schluck, beißt in den Keks und blickt Bob neugierig an „Liebe Hildegard. Das ist keine leichte Frage. Du magst zwar manchmal etwas einfach denken, aber vielleicht bringt gerade das Dich dazu die schwierigsten Fragen zu stellen. Die meisten Wesen sterben und würdigen mich nie eines Blickes und rennen sofort wieder zu ihrem Körper und beleben sich. Sie nehmen dasselbe wahr, aber sie ignorieren es.“ „Aha, aha, aber warum ?“ „Vielleicht denken sie nur an die Belohnung und an die nächste. Aber um auf Deine Frage zurückzukommen. Die Antwort ist so schwierig und einfach zugleich, dass man entweder sehr simpel oder sehr weise sein muss, um sie zu verstehen.“ „Weise... genau, genau“ Hildegard nimmt noch einen Schluck Bob schmunzelt. „Es ist einfach so. Bestimmte Dinge wiederholen sich immer und immer wieder. Manchmal häufiger, manchmal seltener, aber mit leichten Variationen... „Variwas..“ Bob überlegt kurz. „Kurz gesagt: Alles wiederholt sich, aber nicht immer ganz gleich. Der Zwerg stirbt immer wieder, aber manchmal durch Magie, manchmal durch einen Dolch, manchmal durch eine Flinte. Verstehst Du das ?“ Hildegard nickt eifrig und blickt stolz drein, während sie den Rest des Kekses vertilgt. „Genauso ist es mit vielem anderen. Kräuter wachsen nicht. Sie sind einfach da und wenn sie abgeerntet werden, dann tauchen sie wie aus dem nichts wieder auf. Genauso mit Gesteinen und Erzen. Selbst mit Tieren oder Zwergen. Letztlich ist es selbst mit Dir so. Nehmen wir an ein gemeiner Troll würde Dich immer wieder töten. Du kämst dann zu mir, würdest früher oder später zu Deinem Körper zurück. Tötet er Dich erneut geht das Spiel von vorne los. Vielleicht bleibst Du erst einmal hier und isst ein paar Kekse und trinkst einen Fencheltee, aber früher oder später kehrst Du wieder zurück.“ „Du bist echt schlau Bob !“'' Bob lächelt Hildegard an. „Aber wer legt sowas Doofes fest. Ich meine wozu gibt mir ein Zwerg die Belohnung und faselt was von wegen befreien, wenn der Dunkeleisenkumpel von ihm fünf Minuten später wieder da ist ? Und woher hat er überhaupt so oft dieselbe Belohnung ?“ ''„Das wissen wohl die Götter allein Hildegard. Aber es hilft oft einfach zu erkennen, wie etwas ist. Das Warum ist eine quälende Frage. Sie verzehrt den Geist so mancher Magier und macht die meisten nur wirr in ihren Gedanken. Für Dich kleine Meuchelschurkin jedenfalls reicht es zu wissen, dass etwas so ...“ „Ich bin nicht klein, nur weil Du zu lange Beine hast ! Pah !“ Hildegard stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und fuchtelt wild mit ihren Armen. ...ist wie es ist. Und aus meinen Augen bist Du eben klein. Ein Kaninchen wird Dich für groß halten.“ „Pah !“ Hildegard rennt schmollend weg und hört Bob nicht weiter zu, aber erst nachdem sie schnell den Teee leergetrunken hat. Kategorie:Geschichten